


Hello Kitten, May I Steal You?

by LegQlas



Series: strays family [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Stray Tim, Tim Drake is Catlad | Stray, dont worry, its wholesome villinany, not that kind of relationship tho, theres nothing gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegQlas/pseuds/LegQlas
Summary: Selina kyle gets to tim before he forcably adopts bruce. A stray origin story
Relationships: Tim Drake & Selina Kyle
Series: strays family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613989
Comments: 15
Kudos: 181





	Hello Kitten, May I Steal You?

**Author's Note:**

> Im marko a different admin on this account and this is my first fic posted pls be kind
> 
> Unbetad (if anyone wants to beta tho that'd be a okay with me)

Selina had assumed Batman knew about the kitten on his trail. So when robin seemed surprised at her casually mentioning it, she was nothing short of delighted. She refused to give any further details and sought the child herself. 

Someone as wily and careful as that would be a perfect ally to cultivate. Besides, she would be lying if she said she wasn't curious about him.

Selina hadn't meant to get attached, but when she recognized a little onlooker in a house she was having an unusually tough time robbing, she couldn't help but follow. Curiosity was her siren song after all. 

She discovered that the boy (Timothy Drake he had said in a tiny voice extending his hand. Before shyly saying 'Tim, actually') was frequently alone. A tragedy in Selina's eyes, this boy was a gem. She also found that he had had to defend the house a few times against petty thieves, but nobody as important as her (he had used that word, important. Selina liked that. She also suspected that Tim knew that she would. Smart boy.) 

Selina always got what she wanted eventually, and it seemed she might have to wait for this kitten to come home to her. But she wanted this boy under her care. She was now determined to be this boys mentor and mother.

Months passed and Selina broke into Drake Manor at least twice a week. She never made it to her material targets, (a thing that she found delightful and frustrating in equal measure) but she always found herself talking to Tim a few times before the night was over. The staff grew to expect her, and Timothy grew to perfect his deterrents. Selina was impressed by how quickly he grew.

One night her kitten appeared on the news, this was not a surprise to Selina, Timothy was, after all, from a famous family. But it seemed her kitten was without a guardian as his parents had been in a devastating accident. Selina decided to take her prize and care for him. After all, she loved what she owned.

Plus, she had to teach him that nobody could truly own a cat, especially not one like them. Really this couldnt be helped.

Tim decided to stay with her, much to the chagrin of Bruce which she considered a bonus. 

When he came home, he told her he had a present. She was ecstatic, she always loved shiny little jewels. He gave her several pairs of earrings (none from his mother's drawer she noted) and one beautiful ring. She showed him to his room, and politely pretended not to notice that he had also brought a knife with him. Whatever made her kitten feel safe was fine with her.

Years passed and he grew to get her more and more 'presents.' None of them ever from his mother's collection, but other people's mothers did not get the same exceptions.

She was so proud of her kitten, he grew up fine under her care.


End file.
